Only In Gotham: Escalations and Stupid Decisions
by TrajicLover
Summary: Jim Gordon finds himself in a bit of financial trouble to get out of it he must obtain a large inheritance only things don't go as planned and everything is thrown into chaos. Only in Gotham would a marriage cause so much utter lunacy. Hilarity and lunacy abound as one bad decision has a chaotic domino effect.
1. Prologue

_**January Friday 7:00 P.M.**_

 _Wayne Manor…_

Alfred and Bruce were dumb struck they didn't know to really talk to Jim he seemed just lost in a state of confusion at least they hoped it was confusion "Detective Gordon is everything alright? You seem distraught." Alfred asked breaking the strange and awkward silence.

"I screwed up guys." Jim spoke bluntly not sugar coating the truth "I didn't mean for it to get so our of hand. It started with one lie and it just kept building."

"What do you mean you screwed up? Did you kill someone?" Bruce started to get worried.

"Master Bruce, I'm sure Jim hasn't done anything like that." Alfred stopped then turned his attention to Gordon "Well maybe."

"Don't worry nothing like that happened Bruce. I did something I thought I'd never do. I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it. I mean I don't know what happened I just gave in I guess. Now I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd give anything to make it right with her."

"Gave in how?" Alfred worried the conversation was about to take a more mature turn and he started to think he should send Bruce off to finish his studies and get to the bottom of things himself.

"I did something I thought I'd never do and I think I might actually have liked it. I just-" Jim stopped for a moment still in shock and Alfred couldn't wrap his head around what Jim may or may not have done "I couldn't control myself I just gave in it was hard to explain what I felt in that moment or what I started to feel. I just was so tired of being alone and I think she was to."

"Jim what did you do?"

"Alfred have you ever done something so questionable that… it made you rethink everything you believed in?" Jim asked just starring off into space "I mean I never thought I'd be happy again let alone with her. Have you ever made a choice you really regret but at the same time you don't?"

"I guess I was in the military I know what it's like to make difficult decisions. I'm going to be honest Jim you're not making any bloody sense. Still like I said I know what it means to make tough choices."

Jim nodded he knew he wasn't making much sense, but his thoughts were all over the place "Yeah but I didn't have to make this one but even so I crossed a line and I'm not sure if I can or should have to make it right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alfred a while ago I guess you could say I made a very stupid decision." Jim shook his head "I didn't mean for it to happen. I just lost control and I gave in."

"Okay Gordon it's hard to understand what you are saying so I need you to start from the beginning." Alfred spoke calmly trying to understand what Gordon was saying.

"Alright I'll tell you but I can't guarantee you'll like me by the end. I had received a new promotion to Captain of the GCPD. Around the same time I became Captain of the GCPD, I bought a house in a nice neighborhood. Then I was kidnapped by a gang of up and coming robbers who didn't get the memo that I was no longer engaged to Barbara Kean. They also apparently didn't know who Barbara was because they kidnapped the wrong woman."

"Okay Gordon so let me get this straight. You and some woman mistaken for Barbara were kidnapped and I'm guessing you started a relationship with her of some kind. What is the problem?" Alfred asked growing concerned.

"Well the woman she um…" Jim stopped trying to avoid the question "she had lost her memory due to a head trauma and for reasons unknown she believed she was Barbara and I made a really dumb mistake. She believed she was Barbara and after those idiots kidnapped both of us thinking I was still engaged to Barbara the whole thing may have caused this woman to make the assumption that we were engaged, and I just never corrected her, and it was a very impulsive decision on my part because I may or may not have needed a wife at the time."

"Okay hold Jim." Bruce finally spoke up "Why did you need a wife?"

"Okay look when the Court of Owls was destroyed, and all the members were killed all their assets and properties were well- let's just say I have come into a lot of money as the sole survivor of the Court. However-" Jim stopped hesitant to continue "The Court was very old fashioned, and I had to meet certain criteria to inherit certain assets. I'm not even sure why any of that was part of the criteria it was stupid, but the gist is I needed a wife to inherit everything. The Court probably wanted someone traditional to inherit all their assets a lot of them were old money anyway."

"Who was this woman who thought she was Ms. Kean?"

"That's kicker Alfred." Jim smirked not because he was happy but because he was nervous and ashamed "Turns out of all the women to get amnesia and take Barbara's identity by mistake it had to be the one that-" BOOM! A bullet fired through the living room window. Bruce, Alfred, and Jim dived for cover.

"Who the bloody hell is shooting at us Jim?"

"My wife!" Jim answered.

"Who the hell did you marry Jim?" Bruce screamed keeping his head down.

"Well I think she may have calm down a lot since last time I saw her so that's good!" Jim yelled.

"How can you be so sure?" Alfred asked while sticking to the ground."

"I've been giving her lessons! She's significantly a lot better at shooting then she used to be! I think that she's just angry!" Jim yelled as the bullets just kept coming "Look at it this way things cannot get any worse!"

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Later…**_

Fifteen minutes that was how long it took for things to go from bad to total shit storm. The mansion was now a war zone with Jim running from his wife screaming "Will you please just listen to me!" All the while Penguin was tied up in the kitchen stuffed in a lower cabinet, Zasz was so high on cocaine that he was running around the manor butt naked chasing Grundy who was also high on cocaine but unlike Zasz who thought he had achieved nirvana or some shit like that Grundy was having a very bad trip and thought that spiders with Ed Nygma's head were crawling all over him.

While all this was going on Selina and Bruce were in the middle of yet another lover's spat while poor Alfred was in pain after he got shot in the foot by Jim who was trying to stop Alfred from shooting his wife. Meanwhile Lee and Barbara were having a weird slap fight outside the manor. All this was happening while Harvey decided to just take a moment to calmly drink from his flask and watch the chaos from the safety of his car.

Believe it or not this is all happening because Jim Gordon made a single decision that unleashed a chain of events that would fuck everyone up in Gotham. Trust me this will all eventually make sense.


	2. Chapter 1

_**August, Monday 9:00 A.M.**_

There were three of them they went by Shark, Vulture, and Fox "So tell me Shark why did you think it was a good idea to abduct a patient at your freaking day job?" Fox asked crossing his arms he was far from happy truth be told. Shark took it upon himself to abduct a woman in the hospital saying they could make it good with Penguin if they brought Jim Gordon to him to well kill.

"Come on Fox!" Shark moaned "You really don't think Penguin won't be impressed if we bring him the guy who offed Fish? Who knows how he'll reward us man. We've been on the fringes of Gotham since his License thing started."

"Do you even know if she's the same Kean?" Vulture glared at Shark.

"Yes! Guys I'm not making this up. The Doctor's at Elliot Hospital where I work as a Janitor they said she was found washed up on the shore her head bashed in they said when asked her name all she could say was Barbara."

"Did it ever occur to you she might be have been too disoriented from I don't know… having her head bashed in and not know her right hand from her left!" Vulture yelled.

"I've seen her around town Vulture!" Shark yelled "I've seen her in the Siren's club back when it was the Siren's Club anyway. I also use to see her come in and out of that gun store she owned. So she has to be Barbara Kean. Who else could she be? Also, I heard that Barbara Kean's Jim Gordon's fiancé like four years ago so she has to be his wife by now."

"I don't know Shark her being his wife by now might be a bit of a stretch." Fox replied.

Vulture the added "Yeah I thought he arrested her and put her in Arkham or something."

"Look!" Shark yelled "All we got to do is call Jim Gordon lure him in with a lie about how we have intel on Penguin he shows up we catch him if he's not in a cooperative mood we hurt his woman and then we call Penguin and it's all smooth sailing for the three of us."

"This had better work Shark!" Vulture teemed with rage as he looked back at their hostage who was dressed in a hospital gown and had a black hood over her head.

 _ **August, Monday 3:00 P.M.**_

Jim sat at his desk looking at the bill from Elliot Memorial Hospital "What the hell am I going to do if this doesn't work out?" Jim sighed life in Gotham was not easy especially when it came to being a cop.

"Um Captain Gordon?" A lawyer asked knocking on the door "We spoke on the phone earlier regarding your Uncle's will."

"Oh yes of course come in. You said I was left an inheritance of some sort from him."

"Yes. It's rather complicated the Court of Owls had a large amount of assets and they willed it to go to any surviving members. I will skip the legal jargon essentially they arranged it so any surviving members would inherit everything via deceased Court members. However there is a catch."

"What kind of catch?"

"Again, skipping the legal jargon, the assets are frozen due to a type of morality clause. Your Uncle wanted to make sure he was leaving his assets which are now consequently the Court's assets to someone responsible and admittedly he's a bit old fashioned you must meet three criteria. First you must have a steady source of income from a respectable job, second you mustn't have a criminal record now normally your time in Blackgate would disqualify you but you were proven innocent of your crimes, which leaves us to the third and final one you must be married and or engaged to a woman descended from Gotham's elite and or founding families."

"Are you kidding me?" Jim's mouth practically dropped open "That's insane."

"Well it's what your Uncles will states. I presume he wanted you to marry a respectable woman." The Lawyer replied and then asked Jim "Are you by chance engaged and do you know a woman who might match that criteria?"

Before Jim could answer he heard his desk phone ring "Yes? What do you mean? I'm on my way." Jim immediately hung up the phone and grabbed his coat "I'm sorry about this there's something important I need to do."

 _ **The Narrows 7:00 P.M.**_

"Come on!" Vulture yelled while looking at his watch "When is this Gordon guy going to show?"

"Just calm down Vulture." Fox said while taking another look out of the door. The place the terrible trio set up shop was a closed down hanger. It was one of many business's that shut down. Fox was partly worried Gordon wouldn't find it.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea guys."

Vulture and Fox turned to look at Shark then both yelled "But it was your idea!"

The three then heard muffled screams and yells from the woman they abducted they each traded each other weird looks the walked over Fox pulled off the hood and Vulture removed the gag "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked panicked.

"It's not you we want it's your husband or fiancé we want. You said your name well you said the name Barbara Kean when you were brought in to the hospital, so you must be Jim Gordon's fiancé!" Fox replied.

"The doctor's said I was incoherent from having my head bashed in! I don't know who I am alright." The woman was filled with fear she didn't know what to do "I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt me."

"Do you guys hear that?" The Trio rushed to the front door and saw Jim pulling up outside.

"Okay game time. Gag her and put the hood over her head." Fox ordered. As he turned his attention back to the front door. To his surprise Gordon disappeared "What the hell, where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Vulture asked putting the hood on the woman's head.

"Gordon! He was outside now he's gone!" Fox screamed "He must have figured it out and left."

Just moments later Jim Gordon took showed up from behind them he came in from the back and used the darkness to hid "All three of you put your hands up."

"Are you freaking kidding me? We go through the trouble of kidnapping your woman and you still get the drop on us? No way in hell!" Fox pulled out his gun and before he could do get a shot off Gordon already shot him the same thing happened with Shark and Vulture.

Jim quickly walked over to the hostage "Hey everything is going to be alright. I'm taking the hood off okay?" The hostage nodded. Jim slowly took off the hood and couldn't believe his eyes the hostage was Tabitha Galavan.

"My husband?" Tabitha muffled through the gag.

"What?" Jim was confused he didn't understand what she was saying. He removed the gag covering Tabitha's mouth.

"Are you my husband? Are you Jim Gordon?"

Jim just stared at her she wasn't making sense "Okay um just start from the beginning what happened to you how did you get here?"

Tabitha was breathing heavily she was on the verge of tears "I woke up in the hospital they said I suffered head trauma and that I was suffering from memory loss they said before passing out I gave them the name Barbara. That guy lying over there called Shark. He worked at the hospital as a janitor he said I was Barbara Kean and that I was married or engaged to Jim Gordon to you." Tabitha started to cry "I have no idea what's going on. I just want the truth I want to know who I am." Tears began streaming from her eyes "Please tell me you know who I am."

Jim didn't know why he did what he did next maybe he saw an opportunity and decided to take it or maybe he just didn't want to hurt her anymore by telling her that she was wrong about her name all Jim knew was that he just couldn't stand to see Tabitha cry "Your safe now that's all that matters no one is ever going to hurt you again Barbara."

"Answer my question. Are you my husband?" Tabitha's voice was hoarse and it was clear that after experiencing the trauma of being kidnapped that Tabitha was barely holding it together.

"I'm sorry we're not married."

"Great." Tabitha sniffled as she cried "So I have no memories, and nobody gives a damn about me. I'm just-"

"We were engaged." Jim interrupted her hoping to keep her from falling apart "We were engaged but you broke off the engagement. I-" Jim stopped trying to figure out what he was even doing but it was like everything he ever wanted to say to Barbara just kept pouring out "I was partly to blame for why things ended the way they did we both were at fault. You kept secrets and took insane risks and I did a lot of the same. You turned into someone I didn't recognize, and I thought I lost you. You broke my heart and I was too stubborn to forgive you. The truth is that all I want is too go back to that time because I never stopped loving you Barbara." Meanwhile all Jim could think as he untied her was _Stop! Just stop it! What are you saying you, colossal moron! Just stop before you dig yourself any deeper! You are screwing with someone who is fully capable of killing you!_

Tabitha jumped out of the chair after he untied her and hugged Jim "Please don't leave me."

"Don't worry Barbara I'll keep you safe. I'm never going to leave you again." _Tabitha is so going to kill me._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Jim Gordon's Apartment…**_

Jim stood in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror thinking he must have gone partially brain dead or something "Okay calm down Jim you can fix this just go out there and tell her that she's not Barbara and that she is…" Jim stopped now realizing how much of a jam he was really in he then finished his sentence and the same time summed up the very reason he couldn't tell her the truth "a sadistic killer whose now. A sadistic psychopath I've lied to and now have in my home wearing nothing but a hospital gown." Jim sighed "What the fuck am I going to do?"

He heard a knocking on the bathroom door "Jim are you okay?" Tabitha asked worried about him which for the record really surprised him.

"Um… yeah Tab- Barbara I'm fine just a minute." Jim started taking a series of deep breaths "Okay you can do this just tell her what she needs to hear and when she's gotten everything together send her on her way and just make a clean break it's that easy." Jim whispered to himself. He then opened the door and saw Tabitha she seemed a little distraught still it was weird seeing her so helpless.

"Are you okay? You were in there a while. I was starting to worry about you Jim." Tabitha put her hand on his face then gave him the weirdest yet most comforting smile. "Thank you again for saving me."

"It's no trouble Barb-" Before Jim could finish Tabitha kissed him he wanted to push her away but damn it felt so good Jim couldn't remember the last time kissing a woman felt so amazing.

Moments later Tabitha pulled away "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. I mean I know we were engaged but that was completely out of line of me to do."

"No. There's no need to apologize I didn't mind it at all." Jim hesitantly took Tabitha's hand and they sat at his dinner table.

"Why didn't we work out Jim? I need to know why."

"Well it's a long story. I was supposed to kill a man named Oswald Cobblepot. Basically, the mobster running Gotham at the time a man named Falcone he wanted Oswald dead and I couldn't do it. I made it look like I shot him, and I threw him into the river."

"What does that have to do with why we aren't together now?" Tabitha gave Jim the most irresistible puppy dog eyes and every muscle in him wanted to come clean, but those damn eyes just kept him from wanting to cause her more grief.

"I told Oswald never to come back to Gotham. He didn't listen instead he weaseled his way back into Gotham and joined Falcone's rival. To make a long story short when it came out he was alive Falcone put a hit out on me and I tried to get you out of town but you for some reason went to convince him to let me live. In the end Falcone let you go and he let me live but I found out his reason was BS. He made a deal with Oswald Cobblepot where if I spared Cobblepot, he would spy for Falcone. Their deal became public knowledge after Cobblepot took over Gotham's criminal underworld. After Carmine Falcone let us go I came home to find you were gone you said in a note no less that you need time. You were gone for a while and I moved on with another woman then you were targeted by a serial killer called the Ogre that I was investigating. He claimed he fell in love with you and he tortured you which I guess caused you to have a psychotic break." Jim explained while sweating like pig.

"Oh my god." Tabitha covered her mouth shocked "What happened next?"

"You became obsessed with me you couldn't let me go you were busted out of prison by a mad man and his sister." Jim completely drenched with sweat at this point stood up "I'm going to get a glass of water want any?"

"I could use some water thank you." Tabitha smiled.

"Alright then I won't take long." Jim walked over to his kitchen and took out two glasses. He returned to the dinner table shortly.

"I didn't hurt you Jim did I?" Tabitha asked not looking him the eye.

"Well you did some really bad things Barbara but you…" Jim stopped not wanting to lie anymore but not wanting to risk setting Tabitha off. "You from what I heard at least moved on eventually with a man named Butch Gilzean. I only know what I heard from rumors but I think you were romantically involved with him for some time."

"Whose Butch Gilzean?"

"A mobster you were involved with. I'm not too sure on the details but I think you were involved with both him and a woman named Tabitha. The three of you used a man name Edward Nygma to take control of Gotham at one point. I'm not sure what happened after that but there was some sort of falling out between the three of you."

"What kind of falling out?"

"Well from what I heard Nygma kidnapped you and your boyfriend Butch and you lost your hand and survived because Tabitha showed up in the nick of time. However, Tabitha wanted to use Nygma to gain power and she did." Jim explained hoping his alteration of the truth would be believable "Things only got worse between you and Tabitha I think you wanted Nygma dead and Tabitha didn't things got to the point where I think you and Butch planned to kill her and she got the jump on you both. Tabitha put a bullet in Butch's if what I heard is true and you ended up killing her but somehow Tabitha survived and for some reason you and her, started working together again that is literally everything I know." Jim didn't waste enemy time guzzling down his glass of water.

Tabitha didn't say anything after hearing all this "My god… my life's a mess. Jim I am so sorry if I did anything to hurt you."

"Well you did kill some cops and put a hit out on me and you have yourself fired a gun at me quite a few times." Jim stopped himself he couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"Oh god!" Tabitha took his hand she gave him that same puppy dog eye stare "I am so sorry Jim. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I-" Jim stopped himself not sure what to say then he said "Of course I forgive you Barbara." Jim's cell phone started ringing "Hello?" He answered.

"Yes Mr. Gordon. It's me we spoke earlier regarding your Uncle's will. I was wondering are you by chance engaged or married right now?"

"I'm…" Jim stopped not sure what to say, "I'm sort of with my ex right now can you call me back?"

"Of course, Mr. Gordon." The Lawyer then hung up.

"Who was that?" Tabitha asked curious.

"My Uncle passed away a while back and left me with a lot of money and assets. However, the only way to get the inheritance is if I marry a woman from high society and or a member of a founding family of Gotham."

"Founding family of Gotham?" Tabitha stopped for a second "Wait I think I remember something. I think I might be descended from a founding family of Gotham. Oh god…" Tabitha got a weird look in her eyes "Jim… do you know what this means?"

Jim's heart started racing "Look I'm sorry-"

"Fate brought us back together!" Tabitha yelled happily.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Fate brought us back together Jim!" Tabitha put her hands on his face which to be honest really freaked him out "We've been given a second chance!" Tabitha then kissed Jim it felt like she was smothering him now.

At this moment all Jim could think was _I'm so dead. I am going to die bloody. Tabitha is going to kill me bloody and I'm going to die screaming._

After kissing him Tabitha gave him the most innocent smile "Oh! I just realized I don't have a ring Jim."

"Oh I…" Jim stopped himself after reaching his hand into his pocket "I actually wow." Jim surprised Tabitha when he pulled out the ring.

"Is that the engagement ring? Why do you have it and why is it in your pocket?"

"I keep it with me all the time." Jim answered "I keep it with me because…" Jim just shook his head "You'd think I'm an idiot."

"No. I won't think it's stupid."

"This ring keeping it close was the only thing that kept me from calling her. I mean you. I felt like I always had you close with me so long as I had this. I started keeping it on me when you broke off the engagement. I guess it just became a habit." Jim explained "A habit I've been using to keep myself from being honest."

"About what?"

"I never stopped loving Barbara. I mean I never stopped loving you Barbara. She, I mean you were just… okay there was this time when you got out of Arkham and for a brief second I thought you had changed but you were so desperate to be with me that it became apparent that you didn't care about being with me. You just didn't want to be alone. That much was obvious so I sort viciously dumped you then you went to Tabitha."

In this moment something weird happened Tabitha had this weird look on her face like the gears had been turning "Um… Jim when you viciously dumped me how long was it before I went to Tabitha?"

"Pretty sure you went to her right after. Which only really confirmed what I already knew Barbara well the person you were back then was not good for anyone relationship wise I mean. I mean when you consider Montoya."

"Montoya?"

"You were involved with her and had something of an affair with her I think. Personally, I always suspected Tabitha was a rebound for Montoya."

"You don't say… hey Jim since I'm having trouble with my memory and since I'm clearly in need of a new wardrobe, but I can't exactly go walking around in a hospital gown how about you go shopping for me and when you get back we talk all about my past?"

"Oh sure. I can do that now if you want." Jim said realizing this was his best chance to get away and make a good plan.

"That would be great and while you're doing that I'll-" Tabitha stopped and took a quick look around "I'll watch TV."

"Okay I'll be back soon." Jim gave her a forced smile and walked out after closing the door he let out an exhausted sigh and said "Thank god."

Meanwhile behind the door Tabitha breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank god he's gone."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Gotham City Mall…**_

So, Jim after remembering he had no idea what her measurements were went back to Tabitha and decided to take her shopping with him. It proved to be an awkward car drive to say the least. Which was made only more awkward by the fact that when they went into the clothing store Tabitha was in a hospital gown.

"What kind of clothes do I like Jim?" Tabitha asked out of the blue.

"Well- I'm not to, sure. Your style changed after we broke up." Jim was understandably nervous he wasn't sure, but he was worried her memory might be coming back at some point and that when it did she would kill him bloody.

"What about this one!" Tabitha pointed at a red dress with white polka dots it even came with a matching bow "It's so cute I love it!"

"Okay calm down." Jim laughed "I can't even remember the last time I saw you in a dress."

"Well maybe the new me likes dresses." Tabitha smiled playfully at him.

"Okay. Um what do"

"Pick out my outfits." Tabitha smiled "I want you to pick out my outfits." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wh-why?"

"Well I want to see if we have the same tastes in fashion silly." Tabitha's grip tightened it felt like an anaconda was squeezing him.

"Okay! Okay, you are surprisingly very affectionate, but it feels like you are crushing me." Jim winced in pain "Wow your strong."

"I'm super high on love right now."

"But we've only known each other less than a day?"

"Wait?" Tabitha looked at Jim confused "I thought you said we use to be engaged?"

"Well- I mean to you it must seem like we've known each other only a few hours. Look are you sure we're not moving to fast?"

Tabitha looked at Jim in the eye and took his hand "Jim if everything you've said is true then we cannot waste any more time than we already have. I'm going to go get changed be a dear and pay for this will you? Oh and when I get back we can pick out some more clothes."

"Okay." Jim turned to the old woman who was working as a cashier "Is it okay if I pay for this while she's getting dressed?"

"Sure dear." The Cashier smiled.

"Thank you!" Tabitha shouted releaved making sure to grab a bra and some panties "Oh Jim here is the tags for these to, I'm going to be right out."

"I'll be waiting." Jim smiled and then payed for the clothes.

"So, what's the story handsome?" The Old Woman smiled.

"Oh just shopping with my fiancé at least I think she's my fiancé we haven't really discussed where we are relationship wise."

"Jim!" A familiar yet welcoming voice announced in somehow both a friendly and enraged tone of voice.

"Oswald. What a surprise." Jim watched as Penguin limped into the store with his cane.

"So, what's this I'm hearing about a fiancé? I had no idea you were seeing someone." Even though he was smiling it was clear Oswald was not in a friendly mood he seemed more.

"Okay let's cut the pleasantries. Why are you here?"

"Okay. I understand your inheriting a sizable inheritance I need to know what exactly you plan on doing with it."

"That's not really any of your business Oswald. Maybe I plan on retiring and living my life as a wealthy member of Gotham's elite."

Oswald smirked while nodding his head "Or maybe you intend to use your money to undermine my power."

"That's reaching don't you think?"

"Oh, Jim if it were anyone else-" Oswald's phone started to ring "Hello?" Oswald after hearing the other voice on the phone erupted in a rage "What the hell do you mean? I'll be right there!" Oswald then hung up "Jim I do apologize let's finish some other time."

"Let's not." Jim made sure to watch Oswald leave. Too the point that he didn't let him out of his sight until Oswald out of view. Then someone covered his eyes and Jim felt a chill run down his spine. Was he being blind folded? Who was kidnapping him?

"Peekaboo I see you." Tabitha playfully whispered into his ear. She then lifted her hands over his eyes.

"Oh, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Honey. I've got a surprise." Tabitha then held out two books.

"What are those?"

"Well since I'm going to be your wife. I decided I should learn how best to please my man. So, I found two books one is a cook book the other teaches all about keeping a tidy home." Tabitha said all this while smiling and to be honest Jim wasn't sure if it was genuine, was Tabitha now completely off her rocker or was Tabitha was just messing with him? He had no idea.

"Okay. Well now how about we go pick out some new outfits Barbara."

"Not so fast." Tabitha kissed Jim on the cheek and tugged on his shirt to pull him close "I said you I wanted you to pick them out. I'm sure I'll love whatever you pick dear." Tabitha kissed him, and he really didn't know what it was about her but every time she kissed him he just couldn't get enough.

"You-" Jim took a deep breath "are so addictive." Everything about her drew him in for some reason and in that dress with that bow in her hair she was stunning "I guess you need some shoes now."

"I guess so." Tabitha winked at him "Oh! I was thinking why don't we run down to the court house and get married asap."

"Really right now?"

"We'll need to buy a white dress but yes! Besides your already in a suit Jim."

"Okay sure Barbara, we can do that as soon as we get done here."

"Yay. You're the best Jim." Tabitha then hugged Jim again.

"Anything for you Barbara." All Jim could think was _I think when your head was bashed in Tabitha a lot more than your memory was lost._

 _ **Penguin's Limo…**_

"Jim Gordon is hiding something Victor!" Oswald proclaimed as he hobbled over and picked up a bottle of wine.

"Probably." Zasz muttered starring out the window watching customers leave and enter the mall.

"I want you to follow him Victor find out who this new fiancé is. I want to know everything about her."

"Holy smokes. I might be going crazy, but it looks like Jim is with Tabitha and she's dressed like Minnie Mouse for some reason."

"What?" Oswald huddled over to the window and couldn't believe his eyes "My, my this is an alliance I did not for see. I wonder what they are plotting."

"They look like they are just shopping together."

"That's what they want you to think Victor mark my words Tabitha Galavan and Jim Gordon are plotting to take over this city!"

"Why is she wearing a dress though?" Victor asked "Doesn't she normally wear black and doesn't she normally have it covering her whole body? She looks like a regular gal."

"Clearly Tabitha's been an informant for Jim. Who knows how long she's been snitching to him Victor."

"That's a bit of a stretch I think I mean he killed her brother why would she be snitching for him?" Zasz asked.

"Who knows. She did get over Barbara putting a bullet in Butch's head. Maybe she's been playing Barbara and only pretended to forgive her or maybe she's been working with Gordon since he killed her brother."

"If they are working together I doubt it's been going on that long." The two then saw something very odd "Did she just kiss him?"

"That's impossible Victor it defies the laws of God and man." Penguin pressed his eyes against the glass it made no sense how could Jim and Tabitha possibly be together how could they stand each other enough that they'd be kissing? "What game are they playing?"

"Hey Boss."

"Yes Victor?"

"This is very interesting, but I called you out here because someone keyed your limo and cut the word cocksucker across both sides of the limo."


End file.
